The present invention relates to rimless-frame type spectacles having a flexible lens holding member such as a nylon wire for holding lenses, and, more particularly, to a structure for fitting decorations to spectacles of the type described above.
The conventional spectacles of the aforesaid type is arranged in such a manner that the top end portions of the lenses are secured to a right lens frame and a flexible lens holding member such as a nylon wire is arranged along the lower half portions of the lenses so as to secure the lenses to the lens frame by virtue of the tension of the lens holding member.
Since the spectacles of the aforesaid type does not have a rigid lens frame around the lenses, the structure can be simplified, the overall weight can be reduced and satisfactorily simple design can be realized.
Hitherto, the quality of the appearance of spectacles has been improved by fastening decorations in such a manner that screws or fastening members are ordinarily used to fasten the decorations to a rigid lens frame.
In the case where the decorations are fastened to the aforesaid rimless type spectacles, the positions at which the decorations are fastened are limited to the lens frame, causing a limitation in terms of design to take place.